


blur the lines

by Zivicio



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/F, Just because she's a pacifist doesn't mean she's against screwing with some poor lesbian's head, Masturbation, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Angela, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivicio/pseuds/Zivicio
Summary: Angela knows a lot more than she lets on. Lena's forever screaming inside.





	blur the lines

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write something substantial? The world may never know
> 
> Shoutout to my friend who had the dream that inspired this and then allowed me to write it, you're awesome

Finished with her run, Lena walked down the halls of the watchpoint while popping her earbuds out of her ears. She deposited the wireless buds in her pocket with one hand, and opened up the door to the communal shower with the other. Lena took one step into the steamy room and the sound of running water filled her ears. It seemed there was already someone there. She looked up from her pocket, the door halfway shut behind her at this point, and made contact with a pair of piercing blue eyes.

Angela stood there, facing her, naked with water running down her body, lips parted slightly - and with one hand on her breast and the other between her legs. Actively moving between her legs.

Lena freezed and choked on air, bringing her free hand partially up to her mouth in her shock. And they both just kept _standing there_ , and Angela kept _moving her hands_ , and Lena's brain short circuited. They held eye contact for an impossible amount of time that seemed the stretch the seconds into minutes until finally some part of Lena regained enough function to speed up her own timeline and blink the hell out of there.

She stood in the hall with her back against the now shut door with a hand to her chest and her eyes wide. She didn't even know what to think, she just used her accelerator to get back to her room as fast as possible. If she closed her eyes she could still see Angela in the showers and some part of her was screaming inside in appall, but there was also the part of her that had crushed on Angela for years and was screaming with some strange mix of excitement and who knew what.

Back in her quarters, Lena showered in her own bathroom; she couldn't stop thinking about what she saw. She tried to ignore the way that the image created a pang of heat between her legs. Angela had probably showered there just because it was closer to her office, Lena knew the doctor and that was not a surprise - but why would she do _that_ in the communals? Of course, those things aren't always planned, but then there was the way Angela didn't stop when Lena walked in, the way she held eye contact like _she wanted to be seen_ \- oh.

And despite her efforts Lena's in her own shower with her own hand between her legs, leaning against the wall with that image of Angela in her head while she desperately rubbed her clit and tried to keep quiet. Eventually she couldn't stop the whimper that escaped and the whispers of Angela's name with some profanities. She kept seeing Angela's face while she'd fucked herself and just let Lena watch and the way her lips were parted made Lena want to kiss them more than ever. She thought of running her hands over Angela's body, of touching and squeezing her pale skin and running her hands through her hair. She thought of making Angela squirm, of making her moan and whimper and scream Lena's name and _god_ did she want that to happen. If Angela Ziegler was an angel - and Lena's pretty sure she is - Lena wanted to defile her in every way she knew how.

She came harder than she had in a long time around her own fingers and finished her shower in a fantastic post-orgasm haze, the guilt pushed off for another time. That other time being when she'd finally redressed and actually had the chance to process "oh god, what the fuck just happened, what did I _do_." She had no idea how she was going to be able to face Angela next, let alone look her in the eyes ever again.

Fortunately or unfortunately for Lena, her answer came as quickly as that evening, when she ran into Angela in the mess hall. Lena was eating dinner with Jesse, Genji and Reinhardt when Angela walked in.

"Hello," She greeted the four of them with a small wave and smile. Despite her and Angela's recent altercation a part of Lena melted when she saw that. The other three replied with various greetings of their own, so of course Lena did as well - and she didn't miss the way her and Angela's eyes met for an intense second. Reinhardt and Jesse returned to their previous conversation while Genji asked Angela how she was and made other various small talk. Lena became quiet (for once) in a way that would be seen as thoughtful by the others when she was actually internally panicking. How could Angela just pretend that a few hours ago hadn't happened? Would she continue to do so?

Not only would she, but she'd do it well. Angela acted so _normal_ that Lena actually began to doubt what she had seen. Was it a fever dream? A chronal accelerator malfunction? Lena began to avoid seeing Angela one on one whenever she could, which thankfully didn't arouse suspicion from anyone (except maybe Angela) because of how erratic she usually was.

But time passed and this stupid thing was still eating at her and she couldn't avoid Angela forever, not when she was the head doctor and one of her friends. So she sucked it up and went to Angela's office to have her look at a bruise that didn't seem to be healing right.

"Lena! I haven't seen you in a while," Angela said brightly when Lena walked in, sitting up straight from being hunched over her desk.

"Yeah, ah," Lena rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous grin, looking at the floor to the side.

"Please, take a seat. What seems to be the matter?" Lena hopped onto the exam table while Angela stood up from her desk and grabbed a data pad.

"Well a couple days ago I was sparring with Hana and she landed a nice shot on my ribs, which would be fine but the bruise doesn't seem to be healing right," Lena said, her right hand absentmindedly going to the spot of the bruise as she spoke.

"May I take a look at it?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, of course." Lena grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up, slipping her left arm out so that the material rested on her shoulder. She turned her side toward Angela and tried to ignore the lump of anxiety in her chest.

"It's kind of covered up by, ah," Lena looked down and lifted the edge of her sports bra enough to expose the rest of the bruise. Angela was right in front of her, leaning down to get a better look; she took ahold of where Lena was holding her bra up with one hand and ran her fingertips along the bruise with the other. Lena broke into goosebumps at her feather-light touch, and prayed to every god out there that Angela didn't notice.

"Mm, that probably has something to do with it," Angela said, standing up straight and tilting her head to where she was gently replacing Lena's bra.

"The pressure is most likely preventing it from healing correctly. Try going without a bra for a couple of days."

Lena sputtered for a few seconds before choking out an "Okay, thank you." Angela went back to her data pad, tapping away for a moment before she smiled up at Lena.

"Of course. Anything else I can do for you?"

Lena put her arms down from putting her shirt back on and slipped her hands under her thighs right before her knee. Her thumbs pressed into her skin and moved back and forth anxiously.

"I, uh..." Lena forced herself to look at Angela. The doctor was smiling at her patiently, her eyes showing nothing but sincerity and kindness and concern, and Lena forgot why she even had an issue in the first place. She looked at Angela and the way her hands wrapped around her data pad and how after all they'd been through she was still just as amazing as she had always been, and warmth didn't just blossom in Lena's chest it exploded, and all the anxiety and tenseness she'd felt over the last few weeks was simply gone.

"Nope! Nothing at all," She chirped, hopping up from the exam table and taking two quick steps over to Angela.

"Thank you love," Lena lightly grabbed Angela's arm and pushed herself up onto the tips of her toes to place a quick kiss on Angela's cheek. She completely detatched herself just as fast, and when she called back "Make sure you're taking care of yourself" over her shoulder she could've sworn she saw the lightest tinge of pink on Angela's cheeks.

The medbay doors closed behind her and Lena's entire demeanor changed. She rested her forehead against the wall and shut her eyes.

_"I'm so fucked."_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know jack about medical stuff so feel free to correct me hahah
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you have some advice or want to tell me something, feel free to drop a comment or hit me up on tumblr @ zivicio.


End file.
